


That Girl is Poison (no, seriously, she has poison ivy)

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Jessley makes an appearance, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Beca gets poison ivy, Stacie helps scratch her itch.(Lame ass summary)





	That Girl is Poison (no, seriously, she has poison ivy)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys. I've been struggling with everything. This idea popped into my head and-- I struggled with it, too. lol let me know what you think!

Beca's the first one awake in the tent and it takes her a second to realize what exactly woke her.

Everything below her navel burns and itches and it takes everything in her to resist the urge to scratch.

She bites her lip and squirms a little as she tries to get comfortable and hopefully fall back asleep. It's too early and sleep would probably be the only thing that could distract her from this unbearable itch.

It's no such luck, though-- she ends up lying awake for the next two hours, squirming and wriggling in place as her fingers dug into her palms. She knows something has to be wrong with her, but she refuses to acknowledge it. 

After a few more minutes of clenching and unclenching her hands, Beca can't take it anymore. She reaches down and scratches above her pajama pants, quietly hissing in pain at the burning sensation. 

It's at that exact moment that Aubrey's loud voice can be heard outside the tent, startling her so badly that she jerks her hand back up. As the realization hits her that it's time to get up, she groans and throws an arm over her face. 

It was going to be a long day. 

\---

And long it was.

Beca ends up spending the whole day squirming in place and moving jerkily. Some of Aubrey's exercises manage to distract her a little from the burning itch, but ultimately she ends up being distracted the whole day.

They've all stopped for lunch (much to fat Amy’s excitement) and as the Bellas all sit at a few picnic tables, Beca sneaks off behind a few trees, desperate for a little relief from the constant, painful itch.

Just as Beca goes to lean against a tree, a voice startles her so bad that she's pretty sure she feels her soul leave her body. 

“Beca, are you okay?”

“Sweet baby Jesus!” Beca's hand goes to her chest as she turns to face the person who'd snuck up on her. “Fuck, Stacie -- you scared the shit out of me. Make some fucking noise or something next time!”

Stacie quirks a brow in amusement. “Sorry, B. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Beca swallows a whimper and offers up what she hopes is her usual crooked smirk, but she's pretty sure it comes out a grimace. She can't ever remember a time where she itched so bad that it pained her to both scratch and not scratch. There was just no winning. “What? Yeah, dude-- totally. I'm good, great even.” Her voice is strained and her hands are clenched.

Stacie looks unconvinced. “Really? Because you've been like-- dancing in place all day and clenching your hands so tight that your knuckles are white. So, what's up?”

Beca can already feel her face heating up because she knows that Stacie won't leave her alone until Beca tells her what's wrong. Her shoulders slump in resignation and she quickly finds a spot in the dirt much more interesting than Stacie's concerned expression. “I uhm-- I just--- god it itches so bad!” She practically whimpers.

Stacie's brow creases slightly in both confusion and concern. “What does?”

And if at all possible, Beca's face reddens even more. She huffs and just sort of gestures to her lower half. Stacie glances down, lips forming a soft O. “Like insi--” She starts, but Beca is quick to cut her off.

“Dude, no! Not like that. Just-- like all over down there, like the feeling you get a few days after shaving only, like-- twenty times worse.” Beca moves a hand to cover her face as if this will help cool it off.

“Take off your pants.” Stacie says casually.

Beca nearly chokes on her own saliva, head jerking back up at the leggy brunette with a look of incredulity. “Uh-- what?” She stammers, blinking owlishly at her friend. “Is this your way of saying you're attracted to me? Because I’ll have you know that I don't put out on the first date.” She says, jokingly. It's a feeble attempt at hiding her nervous embarrassment. 

Stacie's lips quirk up just so as she rolls her eyes. “You heard me,”

“Uh--”

“Pants off. NOW.” Stacie all but commands. And Beca would be lying if it didn't turn her on a little. _Now is so not the time to agonize over your ridiculous crush on Stacie, dude._ Beca berates mentally-- that is until Stacie interrupts her panicked thoughts. “Beca, I'm pre-med. There's no reason to be shy.”

Beca makes some sort of noise that's between a whine and a groan as her hands move to fumble with the button of her jean shorts. Just as she goes to unbutton them, she pauses and levels a pointed look at the other woman. “You tell no one of this. Understand?”

“Of course. Patient/doctor confidentiality.”

“Oh my god.” Beca grumbles as she finally unbuttons her shorts and hesitantly pushes them down. 

“Boy shorts, too.” Stacie says as she takes a step toward Beca.

Beca huffs and pushes her boy shorts down, lip ensnaring itself between white teeth as Stacie bends slightly to get a better look.

“Beca, have you-- by chance, come into contact with any vines with clusters of three leaves?” Stacie asks gently, brows furrowed in concentration. Beca opens her mouth to answer, but the words die in her throat as gentle fingers trace against her inner thigh. 

“I don't-- Jesus, we’re in a fucking forest, Stacie, so probably!” She stammers nervously. “Why?”

Stacie looks up with a slight frown. “Looks like you've got a mild case of poison ivy. No blisters, thankfully.”

Heart hammering in her chest, Beca inhales shakily and glances down. There are a series of angry, red splotches that trail down to her inner thighs. Oh. “I-- I did get up to pee last night… it was dark, how was I supposed to know I was squatting in poison ivy?!” She practically screeches.

If Stacie is bothered by Beca's outbursts, she doesn't show it, she merely moves behind Beca while the smaller woman groans pitifully. “Damn, its spread to your ass, too.” 

This time her groan turns into a whimper. As Stacie moves back to face Beca, she pulls her pants back up and sighs. “What do I do? How long does this shit last? And Jesus H fucking Christmas, can you stop the itching?”

Stacie offers her a sympathetic look. “Sorry, B, but it can last up to three weeks. But, you can put calamine lotion on the areas to help with the itching-- which I’m sure Aubrey has. I’ll ask her for it in a few, so you don't have to.” The leggy brunette smiles softly down at Beca who takes a little comfort in the fact that no one else has to know about this-- at least for now.

Just as Beca thinks Stacie is going to turn and head back toward the campsite, she swivels back around and steps into Beca’s personal space, smile coquettish. “And for the record,” She starts, voice low and sultry as she reaches up to push a loose strand of Beca’s hair behind her ear, the pads of her fingers skimming softly against her jaw as she pulls back. “It's okay if you don't put out, but-- I can be _very_ convincing.” She winks saucily before she turns away and saunters off.

Beca’s chest feels tight and she quickly realizes it's because she hasn't taken a single fucking breath since Stacie smiled at her like that. 

She finally exhales shakily and glances down in the grass, absolutely certain her organs have all fallen out somewhere on the forest floor. “Holy fucking fuck…” She mumbles, leaning against a tree.

“Oh, and by the way, that tree has poison oak on it!” Beca hears Stacie call back.

“Son of a bitch!”

\---

Beca is sitting on the steps of the bus, looking and feeling utterly miserable as she leans against the inside of the door with her elbows on her knees and her eyes downcast. 

She'd told the others she had a headache and was going to lay down in the tent, but she just ended up walking until she reached the bus-- content to be away from prying eyes so that she could stop pretending that she didn't want to rip her pants off and scratch her skin off.

“Hey,” Beca looks up to see Stacie coming toward her, a bottle in her hand. “Got something for you.” She holds the bottle up and Beca can see that it's calamine lotion.

“Oh, thanks.” Beca mumbles with a sigh. 

Stacie holds out the bottle for Beca to take when she's close enough. “You okay, B? I know this sucks, but this should help make things a little more tolerable.”

Beca takes the bottle and stares down at it. “Yeah, what I can reach…” She mutters, trying the resist to squirm in her spot.

“You need some help?” Stacie offers, and Beca is surprised that there's no hint of amusement or innuendo in her voice. She just sounds genuine.

Still, Beca reacts as if Stacie has just suggested she and all the other Bellas have an orgy together. “Dude, no!” She almost yells, face turning three shades of red.

Stacie quirks a brow. “I've already seen everything, Beca… and like I said, I'm pre-med.”

Beca huffs, staring down at the lotion. In the end, it's her constant need to scratch that makes her begrudgingly hand over the lotion with a mumbled, “Fine…” While simultaneously making zero eye contact.

“Let's go in the bus-- it's more private.” Stacie says as she gestures toward it.

Beca makes a noise of agreement before she stands to head into the bus, Stacie following close behind her. 

Once they're inside, Beca pulls the small curtains over the windows before she turns to face Stacie. 

“Okay, take your pants off and face me.” Stacie moves to sit in one of the seats while she waits for Beca to follow her request. 

Beca hesitate for a brief moment before she unbuttons her jean shorts and pushes them down, followed by her boy shorts. She watches nervously as Stacie uncaps the lotion before looking up at Beca.

“If you feel uncomfortable, let me know. I can stop.” Stacie says gently. 

“Y-yeah, uhm-- okay.” Beca stammers, trying to figure out what to do with her hands. She ends up folding them across her chest and staring straight ahead, hoping to calm the blush that is quickly darkening her cheeks and crawling up to the tips of her ears.

Stacie begins dabbing lotion onto the tip of her finger and the moment they touch a spot on the inside of Beca’s thigh, she sucks in a sharp breath, making Stacie pause and glance up. “Cold…” Beca blurts out. It's only half true. The lotion is a little cold but it's definitely not the reason she's barely breathing and biting the inside of her lip.

Meanwhile, Stacie apologizes as she continues on, being careful not to miss any spots. “Turn around.” She says after a few minutes.

Without a word, Beca turns. She's slightly dizzy from her irregular breaths and her body feels like it's on fire. _I_ shouldn't be turned on by this. Mitchell, you fucking creep. “Okay! I think that's all of it.” Stacie says, unaware of Beca’s inner turmoil. 

Beca is quick to gently pull her pants up, still unable to look at her friend in the face. “I uhm-- thanks, dude.” 

Stacie caps the lotion and smiles up at Beca. “No problem, B. Is it helping any?”

“Uh--” Beca pauses as she realizes it does feel a little better than before. “Yeah, yeah I think so. Getting there.”

“Good.” Stacie stands and looks as if she's about to leave, but seems to decide against it. “I know of another way to help.” She says, lips quirking up slightly. 

Beca lofts a brow as she finally manages to bring her gaze to Stacie's. “Oh? What is it? God knows I’ll do just about anything to get rid of this itch.”

“Mhm,” Stacie hums as she steps up to Beca, looking down at her with a small saccharine smile. 

Beca sucks in a sharp breath at that smile, mouth dropping open slightly as the taller woman reaches down to gently cup Beca’s chin. “Wha-- what are you doing?”

“Scratching an itch.” Stacie murmurs as she leans down ever so slowly until their lips are so close that Beca can feel the other woman’s breath on her skin. 

And then Stacie is kissing her. It's soft and slow, and even though Beca had ample time to prepare-- to pull away, even, she still loses her breath all over again and her stomach swoops low before it seems to rise back up.

Fingers tangle in Beca’s hair, tugging gently, and it's enough to jump start her her brain which had seemingly short circuited for a moment. Beca's hands move to grip slender hips as she kisses Stacie back with just as much passion.

They stay like that for a few moments, until Beca feels herself being slowly guided backwards. The backs of her knees hit one of the bus seats, causing her to stumble slightly into it. She looks up at Stacie with a look of surprise while the other woman just chuckles before she straddles Beca’s lap. “Hows that itch?” Stacie asks, voice low as her arms encircle Beca’s neck.

Beca lets out a shaky breath, trying in vain to calm her racing heart. “Almost nonexistent, but I've got this whole new, different itch…” 

Stacie chuckles, brow lofting in amusement. “We should fix that.” She says softly before she leans back in and presses her lips against Beca’s. This kiss is a little more needy, Stacie's hips grinding down against Beca's, causing the shorter woman to groan into Stacie's mouth.

They take turns fighting for control, Beca's hands sliding up Stacie's tank top, causing the taller woman to shiver. 

“Stacie? Beca? The-- oh my god!”  
“Ashley? What's-- oh! Oh god, we’re sorry!” 

Stacie and Beca pull apart, but Stacie doesn't move, just smirks over at Jessica and Ashley as they both cover each other's eyes.

Beca looks down, fingers digging into Stacie's hips. “No biggie,” Stacie says casually. “What'd you want?”

“Uh-- well, Aubrey and Chloe--”

“--told us to come look for you guys cause dinner's almost ready.” They both say, finishing each other's sentences. Beca rolls her eyes.

Stacie wriggles slightly, causing Beca to inhale sharply. “Okay! We’ll be there-- soonish.” Stacie says with a grin.

“Sure!” Jessica says, with a nervous chuckle at the same time Ashley says, “Okay!”

When they both just stand there, Stacie turns her head and gives them an amused look. “Guys? You can go.”

“Oh!” Jessica squeaks, taking her hand off of Ashley's eyes in an attempt to cover her own.

“Yeah, of course!” Ashley adds, moving to cover her own eyes.

They both go to move only to run into each other as they go to leave. They manage to stumble out of the bus and when they're finally gone, Stacie turns back to Beca with a grin. “So, where were we?”

Despite her blush, Beca smirks and moves a hand to cup the back of Stacie's neck. “I think,” She starts, pulling Stacie's head towards hers. “Somewhere around, here…” Their lips crash together again.

And if the rest of the Bellas notice their disheveled states of dress and the hickey on Beca’s neck when they return, they don't say anything.


End file.
